Limbo
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Harry menjalani hidupnya yang normal, sampai suatu saat, ada anak berwajah pucat yang mengejarnya dengan pisau di tangan.


**Setting**: Buku ke-7 (Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows)

**Genre**: Mystery/Suspense

* * *

><p>"<em>Diffindo,<em>" Harry membisikkan kata itu.

Lapisan es di depan kakinya retak.

Harry menarik napas panjang. Suara burung hantu beruhu di kejauhan.

_"Kami kira kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan! Kami kira Dumbledore telah memberitahumu apa yang harus dilakukan, kami kira kau punya rencana yang riil!"_

Dan kemudian, tanpa menghiraukan jeritan-jeritan kasar Ron di kepalanya, ia melompat.

* * *

><p><strong>Limbo<strong>

_Aku tersesat di ujung sebuah pelangi, dan saat hujan muncul, aku melebur dalam awan dan menghilang_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Wajah bodoh itu memblokir pandangan.<p>

Diikuti suara yang sengau dan sebuah desahan tertahan yang lega.

Fokus pada pandangan Harry bekerja sangat lamban. Saat si wajah bodoh itu berteriak-teriak konyol, ia baru bisa melihat langit-langit dengan jelas.

"Syukurlah, kupikir kau akan mati tadi..."

"Aku tidak percaya ia tenggelam... kolamnya kan dangkal," kali ini suara wanita. Harry sepertinya kenal.

Ia menyadari dirinya ada di kasur empuk dan udaranya hangat. Ruangan itu kecil. Tampak nyaman dengan peralatan medis di sekelilingnya.

"Sebenarnya ini cuma tenda untuk beristirahat... dan kalau kau tidak bangun, kami akan mengirimmu ke Rumah Sakit."

"Diam, Ron... tidak masuk akan tahu... lagian Harry, kok kau bisa tenggelam sih?"

Harry berusaha memproses kedua suara yang tengah didengarnya itu dan memahami apa yang terjadi, tapi otaknya menolak untuk bekerja sekarang.

"Oke, sepertinya pasien hilang ingatan, Hermione."

_Oh, itu Ron, pikir Harry_

"Harry, apakah kepalamu terbentur? Kau lihat ia terbentur tadi Ron?"

_Dan ini Hermione. _

_Lalu aku siapa?_

"Oke, mungkin kau terkena epilepsi tadi, kita simpulkan saja begitu," Hermione berkata.

"Apa sih yang terjadi tadi?" Ron memandang Harry.

Akhirnya Harry yakin otaknya telah bekerja sama.

Harry balik memandangi Ron, dan kemudian ia memandang muka Hermione yang penasaran.

_"Guys_... sebenarnya... akulah yang ingin bertanya... ada apa sebenarnya."

Setelah memandang Harry tidak percaya, Ron dan Hermione saling memandang satu sama lain.

.

"Oke, ingatkan aku, bahwa kita tidak boleh berenang saat kau sedang epilepsi," Hermione bergumam.

Mereka dalam perjalanan di dalam mobil. Ron yang menyetir.

"Kita pergi berenang dan kau baru saja melakukan satu putaran saat tiba-tiba tubuhmu tertelan air," Ron menjelaskan.

Hermoine memandang Harry dengan was-was, seakan ia takut Harry akan pingsan sekarang.

"Oke... kemudian?" tanya Harry.

"Kemudian... orang terdekat, yang kebetulan adalah seorang wanita muda, mengangkatmu dari dalam sana. Kau tiba-tiba tidak bergerak, lemas seperti ikan tanpa tulang. Kami sangat khawatir," kata Hermione.

"Ya, maksudnya, apa yang akan kami katakan pada Mr. dan Mrs. Potter kalau kau meninggal?" Ron berkata dengan nada mencicit.

Kalimat Ron seperti mengalir dalam dunia yang jauh. Ada yang menjerit dalam kepala Harry, namun, jeritan itu seketika hilang.

"Orang tuaku?" bisik Harry.

Ron memandangnya, kini dengan muka cemas. "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Maksudku... aku tidak tahu, tapi aku mengira... orang tuaku sudah tidak ada... apakah mereka masih ada?"

Hermione yang sekarang memandangnya dengan cemas. "Harry, kepalamu pasti terbentur. Ron, bagaimana jika kita bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit?"

Ron menyipitkan mata.

.

Mereka tiba di sebuah rumah. Rumah yang dikenal Harry, dan lingkungan yang dikenalnya juga. Setidaknya di dalam memorinya, ia pernah mengingat tempat ini.

Ron dan Hermoine meninggalkannya setelah Harry meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Butuh segenap kekuatan untuk meyakinkan Hermoine.

Harry menatap beranda rumahnya yang nyaman dan sesaat saja ia telah berada di dalam.

Rumah itu hangat. Rumah yang jelas-jelas ia ingat.

_Benarkah?_

Seorang wanita paruh baya tiba-tiba muncul di balik dinding ruang tengah. Wanita itu ramping, berambut merah dan matanya yang hijau memandang Harry dengan heran.

"Harry? Kenapa kau bengong disitu? Acara berenangnya sudah selesai?" tanya si wanita sembari menghampiri Harry. Tangan kanannya memegang piring acar.

Harry tidak menjawab.

Wanita itu memandangi Harry dan tersenyum. "Makan siang akan siap... kau tidak mau memanggil ayahmu ke bawah?" wanita itu menjauh dan kembali menghilang ke balik dinding.

Kaki Harry melangkah maju, menyeret tubuhnya perlahan. Matanya memperhatikan seluruh rumah.

"Jam dua nanti kau ada undangan ke rumah Ron, kan? Jangan lupa bawa salad untuk ibunya. Jam tujuh nanti kita jadi ke teater, siapkan pakaianmu, dan jangan lupa mengambil jas ayahmu di laundry jam tiga nanti setelah pulang dari rumah Ron," suara wanita itu terus terdengar saat Harry melangkah memasuki ruang belakang.

Ruang itu berakhir pada pintu kaca yang menghubungkan taman belakang. Harry terpesona dengan semua yang ada di tempat ini. Kesannya hangat dan bersahabat, dan juga damai.

Tepat saat mulutnya terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, ada yang melompat dari dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang masih belum dipahami Harry dan ia kembali membiarkan hal itu tenggelam ke dalam hatinya.

Harry melongok ke luar dan merasakan udara musim semi menguar lembut mengacak rambutnya.

"Harry kurasa kau harus memanggil ayahmu ke sini... makanannya sudah siap, nak..."

Harry berbalik, tepat saat si wanita muncul sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk di kedua tangannya, kepalanya dimiringkan ke samping.

"Mom?" Harry memuntahkan sesuatu yang dari tadi memenuhi benaknya.

Si wanita mengerutkan kening dan menjawab. "Ya?"

.

Malam itu Harry tidak bisa tidur.

Oke, semuanya memang keren. Ia remaja biasa yang tinggal di perumahan biasa di pinggiran London di Inggris. Ia memiliki orang tua yang keren. Ayahnya memiliki rambut tebal yang mirip seperti miliknya dan ia adalah seorang dosen terkemuka di College University. Ibunya bermata zamrud dan ia sangat hebat. Ia sendiri sekolah di tempat yang normal. Teman-temannya menyenangkan dan bisa diandalkan—maksudnya disini adalah Hermione.

Lalu, apa yang aneh?

Tidak ada yang aneh kecuali hatinya yang terus-menerus khawatir.

Harry berusaha mengusir ketidaknyamanan itu setiap waktu, yang disadarinya sangat mudah, namun, setiap waktu selalu kembali lagi menghantuinya.

Yang ia tahu kehidupannya baik. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang sepertinya selalu mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya dan memerintahkannya berbuat sesuatu.

Apakah ia harus ke psikiater—seperti yang disarankan Ron?

Ia tahu bahwa Ron tidak mencurigai dirinya, begitu juga Hermione. Ia tahu bahwa mereka berdua adalah sahabatnya yang terbaik, ia selalu mendiskusikan _apapun_ dengan mereka. Maka, ia berjanji akan memulihkan dirinya dan mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dari dalam kepalanya.

Harry menarik selimut dan berbaring di tempat tidur saat ia mendengar suara dari luar kamarnya.

Mendadak naluri waspadanya bangkit. Tubuhnya membeku dan ia menatap pintu kamarnya dengan tegang.

Apa yang ada di depan?

_Oh, ayolah bodoh, kau pikir kau tinggal di Mars?_

Harry bangkit, menyingkapkan selimutnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Mom?"

Sunyi.

Ia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu dan mendengarkan.

"Mom? Dad? Kalian di depan?"

Tidak ada siapapun.

Harry membuka pintu dan menatap kekosongan.

Kamarnya di lantai dua, sama seperti kamar orangtuanya. Ruang kerja ayahnya juga di lantai ini. Harry menjejak lantai. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing. Mungkin ia gila, tapi sedetik yang lalu ia yakin dirinya tidak mengenal tempat ini.

Harry menelusuri ruang yang kosong dalam temaram, dan saat kakinya mencapai pintu kamar orang tuanya, sesuatu terjadi.

Kamar itu tiba-tiba meredup. Menghilang dari pandangan. Harry menoleh ke belakang dan ia membelalak saat lantai di seberangnya runtuh dan perlahan berjatuhan ke bawah dalam sebuah distorsi.

Ia mengikuti retakan pada dinding kamarnya dan retakan itu menyambar sampai ke lantai. Matanya memerhatikan dengan ngeri saat retakan itu menghampiri dirinya. Dan akhirnya retakan itu tiba di depan kakinya.

Harry sudah siap saat dirinya akan jatuh menghantam ruang tengah di lantai bawah, saat sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di bahu kanannya.

Harry terkesiap, ia mendongak dan menatap muka ayahnya yang kebingungan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Harry? Kau seperti habis lari..."

Harry masih terengah saat ayahnya memegang dahinya.

"Kau sakit? Ibumu mengatakan kau agak aneh tadi siang..."

"Tidak... aku, aku hanya... semua baik-baik saja kok Dad..." kata Harry.

"Oh... aku khawatir kau mungkin terkena demam..."

"Aku baik saja Dad..." Harry memelototi lantai di belakang punggung ayahnya.

"Kupikir kau butuh tidur, nak... bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Mr. Potter menggiringnya ke balkon dan Harry tidak punya pilihan selain mengikutinya.

"Semuanya ok, Dad..."

_Hanya saja memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Dad' entah kenapa terasa aneh bagiku._

Harry mengguncang keras kepalanya.

"Lihat, Harry... bulannya penuh," ayahnya memandang ke langit tepat ke sebuah lingkaran gemerlap di atas pucuk-pucuk cemara di kejauhan.

"Besok mungkin aku akan mendaftarkanmu ke klub memotret," ayahnya masih mengoceh. Harry menenangkan dirinya dan ia mencuri pandang ke arah belakang bahunya. Lantai di belakangnya diam dalam keremangan. Pintu kamar orang tuanya terlihat dari depan balkon. Kamar itu tepat berhadapan dengan balkon.

Harry memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam. Ayahnya melihatnya dan tersenyum puas. "Kau akan menyukainya, nak... dulu aku juga anggota di klub itu. Kami pernah memotret bulan hingga jauh tengah malam sambil bercerita dan berpesta. Masa muda itu keren kan, Harry?"

Harry membuka mata dan menjawab. "Ya. Tentu."

"Nah, besok mungkin akan kuhubungi Cameron... mungkin dia bisa membantu..."

Dada Harry sekarang sudah tidak berdegup-degup gila lagi, ia berusaha memfokuskan diri pada hal lain yang lebih normal. Matanya memandang bulan keperakan yang sekarang mulai disabotase oleh kumpulan awan kecil yang gelap. Awan itu melewati bulan, menutupinya secara penuh. Suara burung hantu beruhu di kejauhan.

"Dad..."

"Ya?"

Kumpulan awan itu telah lewat sepenuhnya, namun, tidak ada bulan di baliknya.

"Kau lihat bulan yang penuh itu?"

Ayahnya menatap Harry dengan mimik menyelidik, dan ia menjawab. "Ya. Tepat seperti saat aku dan Sirius memotretnya pada masa lalu... ada apa Harry?"

"Tidak. Aku setuju bentuk bulan ini fantastis... mungkin aku akan memotretnya juga..."

_Mungkin aku akan ke psikiater._

.

Pagi datang dengan malas, malam tadi Harry bermimpi tenggelam di dalam kolam es yang sangat dingin. Ia bertemu dengan pria bermata pucat dan pria itu mendorongnya hingga ia tenggelam.

Harry berencana mendiskusikan ini dengan Ron dan Hermione setelah kelas Algoritma nanti.

"Kau musti liburan," tegas Hermione.

Harry tidak merespon, ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Ia telah menceritakan segalanya pada sahabatnya, tentang mimpinya, tentang bulan, tentang lantai rumahnya dan tentang kekhawatirannya.

"Ada tetanggaku yang mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu, Harry, dan dia sembuh saat berlibur ke Afrika."

"Wow... apa yang ia temui di Afrika?" tanya Ron sambil mengunyah roti kismis.

"Dia bertemu dengan kau yang sedang mengunyah roti kismis, Ron," kata Hermione sebal.

"Oke_ guys,_ aku akui aku memang sedikit aneh..."

"Demi Tuhan, kau tidak aneh, kok, kau—kau memang aneh," Ron menimpali.

Hermione memelototinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi... tapi setelah aku tenggelam di kolam renang kemarin, kupikir aku mulai gila..."

"Oh, Harry... kau hanya butuh liburan... aku bisa menjelaskannya jika kau mau... apa yang terjadi denganmu itu tidak berhubugan dengan hal-hal yang aneh kok, semuanya bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah..."

"Menurutku, Harry kau harus mengakui bahwa kau memang membutuhkan liburan... aku tidak mau kalau sampai dia memulai kotbah tentang sejarah otak atau penyakit schizhoprenia atau gangguan jiwa yang—taruhan—itu pasti sangat panjang," Ron memelankan suaranya saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

Hermione mendengarnya dan ia menghadiahkan anak berambut merah itu dengan bogem mentah di pundak.

.

"Menurutku, Harry, kau harus menghindari dirimu dari memikirkan hal-hal yang berat, dan usahakan jangan berada seorang diri di manapun..."

Harry menyimpan perkataan Hermione di dalam hati. Ia berharap itu bisa menjadi semacam obat untuk menyembuhkannya. Namun, ia mencelos saat hatinya seakan mendepak perkataan gadis cerdik itu.

Harry beranjak ke dapur. Ia tiba-tiba merasa lapar.

.

Esoknya di sekolah, ia tidak bertemu dengan Ron ataupun Hermione.

_Mereka absen barengan? Ini kok tidak masuk akal ya?_

Harry berjalan di koridor saat sekolah usai. Ia berharap teman-temannya itu muncul dan berkata bahwa hari ini mereka terjebak—entah dimana—sehingga Harry tidak perlu memikirkan alasan yang aneh-aneh di kepalanya dan menambahkan keanehan yang sudah banyak terjadi.

Harry membuka loker. Sebuah suara muncul di sebelah kanannya.

Harry terpaku. Ada seseorang di sebelahnya. Harry menatap kaki orang di sebelahnya, dan tangannya refleks menutup pintu lokernya.

Saat lokernya tertutup, Harry kini dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu.

Anak itu berambut lurus dan pucat. Matanya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, lebih tinggi seinchi dari Harry. Tiba-tiba mulutnya melengkung mencemooh.

"Hallo, Potter."

.

Harry mengerutkan kening. Ia seperti mengenal orang ini. Ia persis seperti Malfoy. Dan, astaga, dia memang Malfoy, kan? Apakah Malfoy satu sekolah dengannya? Melihat seragam yang dikenakannya sepertinya memang begitu.

"Hallo Malfoy," Harry balas menyapa.

Mereka melihat satu sama lain, dan Harry mulai merasa tidak enak. Jadi, dia memperlihatkan isyarat bahwa ia akan pergi dari situ sambil berkata, "Oke... aku akan..." tepat saat Malfoy menyerangnya dengan pisau.

Harry terkejut bukan main.

Ia mundur diselamatkan refleks dan seketika jantungnya berdegup kencang. Malfoy terlihat bengis di depannya, dua langkah dari dirinya, anak itu mengangkat pisau dengan pose berbahaya.

Terengah, Harry tidak tahu apakah anak ini sudah gila atau memang tiba-tiba menjadi gila.

"Apa ada yang aneh belakangan ini, Potter?" tanya Malfoy.

Harry terkesiap.

"Jangan takut, Potter, aku akan menyelesaikan ketidaknyamanan itu... aku akan bantu kau kembali ke tempatmu."

Harry jelas-jelas sadar bahwa orang di depannya ini berbahaya. Mungkin dirinya gila, tapi orang ini jelas-jelas lebih gila dari dirinya.

Kaki Harry melangkah mundur, si Malfoy mengikuti.

Tak lama, mereka sudah berlari kejar-kejaran di luar.

.

Harry berhasil masuk ke rumah dan membanting pintu di belakangnya. Ia melirik jendela. Si Malfoy masih di luar, mengawasinya dengan tajam.

Ada yang memanggil Harry.

Harry menoleh dan menatap rumahnya yang kosong.

Ia kembali menoleh ke jendela dan Malfoy sudah menghilang.

Harry mencatat dalam hatinya bahwa ia harus menghindari Malfoy besok. Mungkin ia harus menceritakan hal ini pada sahabatnya. Hanya saja masalahnya mereka tidak terlihat sampai saat ini.

Harry memikirkan tentang pergi ke rumah Ron saat ada yang menarik perhatiannya di cermin di seberang ruangan.

Harry berjalan pelan ke cermin, keningnya berkerut menatap bayangan di dalamnya.

Orang di dalam cermin menatapnya kembali dengan kening berkerut tajam. Rambutnya yang hitam lebat jatuh ke keningnya, kacamata bundarnya membingkai tatapannya yang kebingungan.

Harry jelas-jelas mengenal siapa orang di depannya ini, kecuali satu hal yang kemudian membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Orang di dalam cermin tersebut berusia satu tahun lebih muda dari dirinya.

.

Harry membelalakkan mata. Tangannya yang gemetar menyentuh wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Orang di dalam cermin menatapnya dengan gerakan yang sama.

"Oh tidak."

Dengan menahan perasaan yang mengerikan, Harry berbalik. Ron dan Hermione berada di sana. Harry terkejut dan menghampiri mereka. Rupa mereka juga telah menyusut satu tahun.

"Ron! Hermione!" seru Harry. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu mereka seakan ia takut seandainya mereka berdua akan menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya Harry juga ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kedua orang itu nyata.

"Lihat ini! Kita menyusut—maksudku—pasti ada yang tidak beres!" Harry berseru panik.

"Diam, Harry. Apa sih maksudmu? Kita kan sudah terlambat ke pesta Ginny..." kata Hermione menepis tangan Harry.

Harry terdiam, ia menatap jendela di belakang bahu Hermione. di luar matahari sudah menghilang, digantikan dengan kegelapan.

"Pesta Ginny?" Harry memperhatikan pakaian teman-temannya. Mereka memakai pakaian pesta yang anggun, bahkan Ron terlihat sangat kasual.

"Jangan katakan kau lupa," Ron memberikan isyarat akan memukul.

"Oh, ya kupikir, Hermione! Ada yang tidaK beres disini!" Harry mencengkeram bahu Hermione. Kening cewek itu berkerut tidak senang.

"Harry! Kau kan tinggal bilang bahwa kau memang lupa, aku tidak suka orang yang banyak alasan!"

"Tidak, Hermione, dengar!"

"Kau kenapa sih? Katamu kita akan berangkat pukul tujuh dan kami akan menjemputmu, kan? Sekarang cepat deh kau ganti seragammu. Kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi kalo Ginny kesal cuma gara-gara kau terlambat?"

"Ron!" Harry berteriak. Kedua temannya terkejut. Mereka terdiam seketika.

"Maaf, tapi... ada yang tidak beres disini! Kalian harus dengar!"

Ron dan Hermione terdiam sambil menatap Harry takut-takut.

"Oke. Dengar, kurasa kita, aku... aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya, tapi ada yang tidak tepat... ada yang... tidak seharusnya begini... kalian tidak menyadari bahwa kalian menyusut ke tubuh enam belas tahun? Atau mungkin ini lima belas tahun... aku tidak tahu, dan entah kenapa ada yang terus mengatakan padaku bahwa orang tuaku... mereka sudah tidak ada... dan ada suara-suara lain yang menggangguku, mereka berkata bahwa aku... aku harus bangun..."

Kini kedua orang di depan Harry melongo.

"Oke, Harry, kuakui, kau memang aneh... dan kau sedikit membuatku takut," bisik Hermione.

"Aku lah yang ketakutan!" kata Harry.

"Mungkin kau butuh ke psikiater?" kata Ron asal bicara.

"Apa—Ron! Aku serius!"

"Kurasa... Harry... Ron benar..." Hermione menatap Harry. Dan Harry bersumpah, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan tatapan seekstrim itu sebelumnya dari sahabatnya.

"Kurasa, kau butuh psikiater, Harry."

.

Ada yang berkata bahwa ia harus berlari sekarang juga. Maka, Harry mengambil langkah. Ia berari keluar rumah meninggalkan kedua temannya—yang mungkin juga sebenarnya bukan temannya.

Harry tidak memperhatikan kemana langkahnya membawanya saat kakinya yang lelah kemudian berhenti, memberikan waktu untuk jantungnya beristirahat.

Ia bersandar di sebuah batang pohon yang besar dan menstabilkan napasnya. Kata-kata Hermione terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Dan tiba-tiba suara yang tidak dikenalnya menerobos mengalahkan suara cewek itu.

_"Kami kira kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan! Kami kira Dumbledore telah memberitahumu apa yang harus dilakukan, kami kira kau punya rencana yang riil!"_

Harry menutup telinganya dan mengibaskan kepalanya dengan keras. Ia merasa ingin menjerit.

"Apa kataku."

Harry terkesiap.

Malfoy berdiri di depannya. Anak itu tidak berubah, Malfoy tidak menyusut ke tubuh enam belas tahun. Ia tetap seperti Malfoy yang dilihatnya tadi siang... atau itu sebenarnya beberapa menit yang lalu?

Harry semakin yakin. Ia merasa konsep waktu sudah tidak berguna saat ini. Bahkan semuanya terlihat tidak berbentuk.

"Oke, Malfoy, sepertinya hanya kau yang mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi..."

"Kau membuatnya seperti itu."

"Tidakkah kau bisa membantuku?"

"Akan tampak aneh jika aku membantumu, Potter, karena aku adalah satu-satunya yang ingin menghabisimu disini."

"Mengapa kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Karena kau yang menginginkannya, Potter."

.

Harry tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Malfoy. "Kau berbicara teka-teki? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk teka-teki..."

"Bagaimana jika kau diam saja sedangkan aku menyelesaikan urusanku?"

Harry mundur satu langkah. Batang pohon menekan punggungnya.

"Aku tidak suka padamu, karena kau sok, sombong dan munafik, Potter..." Malfoy mengeluarkan semacam tongkat kecil dari saku jaket hoodienya. "Dan aku tidak tahu mengapa aku disini untuk membantumu... kau makin tidak masuk akal, Potter," Malfoy menekankan ujung tongkatnya ke sisi wajah Harry. Ujung tongkat itu dingin.

Harry menepis tongkat jelek Malfoy dan mendorongnya menjauh. "Mana pisaumu? Aku tidak takut dengan tongkat bodohmu itu!" Harry berkata.

"Kau rupanya sudah sampai terlalu jauh... sebenarnya aku tidak peduli padamu, tapi kau terus menerus mendesakku..."

"Aku sudah sampai terlalu jauh? kemana?"

"Kau sudah terlalu dalam... jika aku tidak bisa membantumu sekarang, kau tidak akan pernah keluar dari sini."

Malam berhenti di depan Harry, sebuah kilasan melintas menyeruak ke dalam kepalanya, potongan film yang lambat membesar bagai layar imaji di depan Harry.

"Kau memanggilku untuk membantumu... ini adalah sebuah penghinaan bagiku, Potter... aku tidak akan pernah membantumu sampai kapanpun, walau aku terpaksa melakukannya, kau tetap harus membayarnya dengan sangat mahal."

Di balik semua bayang-bayang agony yang ada di dalam kepalanya itu, Harry melihat Malfoy mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya ke arahnya.

.

Mulut Malfoy bergerak pelan. Ada yang terlepas dari dalamnya.

_"Avada... Kedavra."_

.

Pundak Harry serasa sakit saat seseorang menubruk tubuhnya.

Mereka terjatuh keras di rumput. Ron mencengkeram Harry dan berteriak marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan, tolol?"

Hermione datang belakangan. Cewek itu terengah dan menatap Malfoy dengan tatapan marah.

"Ron?"

Harry melirik Hermione. Ia tidak melihat Hermione. Maksudnya ia memang melihatnya, tapi, lebih tepatnya matanya melihat Hermione pada usia dua belas tahun. Atau itu sebelas?

Sebuah jeritan melengking muncul di dalam pikiran Harry. Ada yang memberontak di dalam sana. Ada yang minta perhatian.

Harry mengguncangkan kepalanya dan memeganginya dengan kedua tangan.

"Harry? Harry! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ron mencicit.

"Ron! Kau... kau... lihat tubuhmu! Kau menyusut lagi!" Harry menatap kedua tangannya dan ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya telah menjadi sama seperti kedua orang itu.

"Hermione, kurasa dia memang sakit..." kata Ron.

Harry marah. "Aku tidak sakit! Kalian menyusut! Kalian tampak seperti umur sebelas tahun!"

"Harry? Kita memang masih sebelas tahun, kan?" Hermione menatap Harry dengan cemas.

.

Harry tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan. Perasaan ngeri merambat pada tengkuknya. Ia menatap Malfoy yang berjarak tiga kaki depannya, anak itu tetap pada tubuh tujuh belas tahunnya dan tengah menggenggam tongkat.

"Malfoy... apa... apa yang terjadi?" Harry berbisik panik.

Hermione dan Ron menatap Malfoy dan seketika Harry dapat menangkap tatapan kebencian menguar di mata kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Mengapa dia ada disini?" Ron bertanya.

"Dia mungkin tersesat... atau..." Hermione menatap Harry. "Dia yang sengaja memanggilnya."

Harry bersumpah ada yang jahat dalam kalimat Hermione barusan.

.

"Hermione?"

Cewek berambut coklat bergelombang itu menghampiri Harry. Ia berlutut di depannya dan tersenyum. "Harry... apa kau yang sengaja mengundangnya ke dalam sini?"

Harry menelan liur di tenggorokannya. Suara itu seperti bukan milik sahabatnya.

"Apa—"

"Kau tidak boleh mengundang unsur yang bisa meruntuhkan dunia ini, kau tahu itu, kan? Jika kau melakukan itu, kami terpaksa harus menyingkirkannya... demi kebaikan kita semua..."

"Kau bicara apa sih? Aku mengundang siapa? Dan—demi Tuhan, kau bicara apa sih?" Harry merasakan adrenalin menekannya.

"Kau memilih tinggal di sini... maka, kau harus menaati semua aturannya, dan sejujurnya kami akan bersedih jika kau pergi... kami akan melakukan apapun untuk mencegahmu keluar dari sini."

Hermione bangkit dan ia mengeluarkan tongkat yang mirip seperti punya Malfoy dari saku pakaiannya, dan ia berbalik menghadapi Malfoy.

"Oke, Malfoy... kurasa kau harus segera pergi dari sini, jika tidak... aku yang akan menyeretmu keluar dari sini." Hermione berkata. Nadanya sedingin es.

.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi jika dia memang tidak menginginkanku untuk pergi..." ujar Malfoy.

Hermione berbalik menatap Harry di belakangnya.

"Nah? Kurasa kau bisa mengusirnya?"

Harry menatapi teman-temannya satu-persatu sebelum kemudian matanya bersinar mantap.

"Ron... Hermione... kalian tidak seperti dua pribadi yang kukenal... dan aku memang tidak suka pada Malfoy, tapi kurasa ada sesuatu dia berada di sini... aku menyebutnya sebuah dunia yang sangat dalam... dunia di dalam kepalaku, mungkin? Jadi... kuminta, kalian harus mengijinkanku untuk keluar dari sini... aku bukan milik tempat ini, kurasa ada seseorang di luar sana yang sangat mencemaskanku saat ini..."

Ada yang bertiup kencang. Harry menutup matanya. Ia mendengar sejuta bisikkan melewati sisi tubuhnya, gambaran-gambaran film yang terpotong-potong kembali muncul. Salju yang beterbangan, hujan yang turun dari bukit-bukit di kejauhan, bulan yang gemerlap di atas pucuk-pucuk cemara... dan uhu burung hantu.

Sekejap seluruh dunia mengkerut dan rerumputan di bawah kaki Harry menghilang digantikan dengan padang salju yang deras.

Suara kutub berlompatan di sekitar telinga Harry. Ia tersadar mengangkat kedua tangannya pada wajahnya. Harry menurunkannya perlahan-lahan.

Malfoy berdiri di depan sana. Harry mengernyit dan melihat berkeliling. Hermione dan Ron telah menghilang. Daerah itu telah menjelma menjadi sebuah kolam es yang padat membeku. Ia dan Malfoy tengah berdiri di atasnya. Salju yang berbulir-bulir beterbangan di sekitarnya. Anginnya kencang.

"Jadi... kurasa aku tahu dimana aku berada..." Harry berbisik pada Malfoy. Ia mengangkat tangannya di depan matanya, dan ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya telah kembali ke tujuh belas tahun.

"Kau bersikeras pergi dari sini... kenapa sih kau membutuhkan bantuanku?" Malfoy bertanya sebal.

"Aku... aku juga tidak tahu..." Harry bergumam dalam kedinginan.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau tahu bahwa semua ini tidak beres?"

"Sejak awal... hanya saja aku terlalu keras kepala. Aku membutuhkan orang lain untuk meyakinkanku."

"Sepertinya itulah kenapa kau memanggilku kesini... kau tidak bisa mengandalkan kedua substansi temanmu yang kau proyeksikan sendiri di alam bawah sadarmu, ya?"

"Aku rasa..."

"Kau kemudian memanggilku... karena kau tahu aku adalah pribadi yang paling membencimu, dan karenanya hanya akulah yang bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini..."

"Kenapa kau membenciku, Malfoy?"

"Kau bukan tipe yang bisa membutku berjaya. Kurasa kita seperti dua sisi mata koin."

"Karena itulah kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Mungkin, tapi kau harus bertanya pada diriku yang asli di luar sana, aku kan hanya _subconcious_-mu di dalam sini."

"Jadi... bagaimana caraku keluar dari sini?" Harry bertanya.

Malfoy tersenyum. "Karena itulah, Potter, aku membantumu... aku akan segera mendapatkan agony sekaligus ivory pada saat yang bersamaan."

Harry menunggu.

"Jika kau mau keluar dari sini, Potter... maka kau harus mati."

.

Harry terdiam. Salju berdesir berisik.

"Baik. Kurasa aku mengerti. Kita harus mati jika ingin terbangun dari mimpi, kan?"

"Ini bukan mimpi, Potter... kurasa kau telah masuk lebih dalam dari sekedar alam mimpi..."

"Baiklah, Malfoy... aku mengandalkanmu untuk ini..." Harry bersiap-siap. Bagaimana pun ia yakin bahwa tempat ini bukan miliknya. Ia harus kembali ke dunianya yang sesungguhnya.

"Dengan senang hati." Malfoy mengangkat tongkatnya.

"Kau melupakan semuanya, Potter, bahkan kau lupa bahwa kau adalah penyihir, menyedihkan, kau lupa bahwa orang tuamu sudah tiada... ada sebagian mimpi yang terasa menyenangkan, tapi bagaimanapun kenyataan itu tetap lebih baik dari apapun. Tinggal di dalam sini hanya akan membakar otakmu. Dan akhirnya kau akan terhilang selamanya."

Harry mendengar sebuah jeritan.

Suara wanita itu konstan. Kemudian sebuah cahaya yang membutakkan terbang ke arahnya.

Di depannya, sebuah tirai imajiner terbuka.

Di seberang layar imajiner yang terpampang menembus padang es di kepala Harry, ia menatap Malfoy di kejauhan.

Mulut anak itu bergerak. Mengucapkan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba es di bawah kakinya merekah dengan bunyi yang memekakkan.

Seluruh suara dalam kepalanya mendadak terbang ke celah di bawah kakinya dan Harry melihat cahaya terang yang membutakan muncul dari retakan tersebut.

_Bulan di pucuk-pucuk cemara..._

Segalanya tampak melambat. Harry merasakan gravitasi menghantamnya. Seketika dunia meledak dan ia melesak ke dalam jutaan ton es cair yang langsung meremas tubuhnya. Ke dalam kegelapan.

Dan sesaat sebelum seluruh tubuhnya ternggelam, ia merasa mendengar suara burung hantu beruhu-uhu di kejauhan.

.

.

**[**

**"_Diffindo,_" Harry membisikkan kata itu.**

**Lapisan es di depan kakinya retak. Harry kembali memikirkan rusa betina perak yang baru saja menghilang.**

**Sejenak, kepalanya melongok ke kegelapan hutan di seberang. _Punya siapa Patronus tadi?_**

**Harry menelan tanda tanya yang resah di ubun-ubun, kepalanya kembali membingkai dasar kolam yang beku di depannya. Danau itu tidak dalam, dan di dasarnya yang pucat, sebuah pedang tergeletak. Sendirian. Batu delimanya yang menghiasi pegangannya berkilau, memanggilnya tanpa suara.**

**Rasa resah kembali mengunjungi Harry. Ron si dungu telah pergi, Liontin Salazar Slytherin belum berhasil dimusnahkan, dan hatinya tidak kunjung tenang.**

**Dan sekarang ada harapan di depannya. Terkubur dalam kolam es yang membekukan.**

**Harry menarik napas panjang. Angin yang kejam menerbangkan suara masa lalu di tengkuknya.**

**_"Kami kira kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan! Kami kira Dumbledore telah memberitahumu apa yang harus dilakukan, kami kira kau punya rencana yang riil!"_**

**Mata Harry tampak berkedut tegang.**

**Pertengkaran fatal antara dirinya dan Ron terjadi saat sekolah mengadakan Turnamen Triwizard—hampir tiga tahun yang lalu—dan sekarang si tolol itu mengulanginya lagi.**

**Harry merasa matanya memerah, sakit. Udara yang dingin membombardir perasaan dan tubuhnya. Akhirnya, sembari mengusir rasa menyebalkan yang menyesakkan dadanya, ia membuka pakaiannya yang berlapis dalam gerakan yang cepat. Tongkat sihirnya diletakannya di tepi kolam bersama barang-barangnya yang lain.**

**Kakinya menyesak ke dalam salju.**

**Burung hantu beruhu di kejauhan.**

**Dan kemudian, tanpa menghiraukan jeritan-jeritan kasar Ron di kepalanya, ia melompat.**

**Setiap sel dalam tubuh Harry menjerit.**

**Jutaan jarum tak kasat mata menusuk sampai ke dalam tulang-tulangnya. Seketika kepalanya kebas, diikuti oleh paru-parunya. Kakinya meraba-raba dasar danau, mencoba merasakan keberadaan pedang Gryffindor.**

**Jutaan ton es dingin yang cair menekan kesadarannya, ia mengerang dan memerintahkan dirinya untuk menguasai keadaan. Tubuhnya baru masuk sebahu, dan ia sudah merasakan kesengsaraan yang hebat. Dan ia harus menyelam? Bagus, pikir Harry.**

**Membulatkan keberanian, Harry pun menyelam.**

**Aku hanya akan menyelam satu kali.**

**Gelap menyambut penglihatan Harry. Ia menahan dahsyatnya es di sekeliling kulitnya saat matanya kemudian menemukan pedang Gryffindor.**

**Tangannya awalnya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama, tapi setelah otaknya memerintahkannya dengan keras, jemarinya akhirnya melingkari pegangan pedang yang dingin.**

**Harry mengangkat dirinya ke atas, tangan kanannya menggenggam pedang. Namun, tiba-tiba, ada yang mencekik lehernya. Kuat seperti maut.**

**.**

**Harry menyadari bahwa tekanan jahat di tenggorokannya bukanlah berasal dari sebuah ganggang ataupun seseorang.**

**Rantai Horcrux melilit lehernya, mencekiknya dengan sangat kuat.**

**Seketika panik menyerang Harry. Sensasi tenggelam yang mengerikan mendadak menghantuinya. Tangan bebas Harry meraba rantai di sekeliling lehernya. Tidak ada ruang di antara jeratannya. Refleks mengambil alih. Kedua tangan Harry sekarang berjuang membebaskan dirinya dari jeratan rantai. Kakinya menendang-nendang panik karena sensasi yang diciptakan oleh jeratan di lehernya. Alih-alih menyembul ke atas, tubuh Harry menghantam permukaan es di atasnya. Seketika tubuhnya bergerak liar, sebelah kesadarannya mencari jalan keluar ke atas, sebelah lagi mencari cara melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman rantai Horcrux.**

**Dalam keadaan genting itu, otaknya bekerja lebih kreatif dari yang diduga Harry. Ia akan merasa bersyukur jika saja otaknya tidak menyerukan suara-suara kepanikan melainkan mencarikan jalan keluar.**

**Tapi itu yang dilakukan otaknya.**

**Ia merasa mendengar dirinya menyerah, tidak ada jalan keluar. Tidak ada pertolongan.**

**Kali ini ia akan tamat.**

**Dan persis saat ia memikirkan itu, sepasang tangan yang kuat memeluk dadanya erat-erat. Harry bersumpah bahwa itu adalah tangan-tangan maut.**

** ]  
><strong>

.

.

Menekan kesakitan yang luar biasa, Harry memakai kembali pakaiannya. Kedua tangannya gemetar tanpa ampun. Setelah seluruh pakaiannya terpasang di tubuhnya, ia meraba-raba salju dan menemukan kacamatanya.

Ia tidak percaya akan penglihatannya. Itu Ron. Lebih dari apapun, ia lebih senang melihat Ron datang daripada si rusa betina perak tadi. Tadi? Sepertinya sudah terasa sangat lama. Ia memeriksa tangannya dan kemudian ia memelototi Ron. Anak itu pucat, tapi ia bukan anak sebelas tahun. Ia memeriksa sekelilingnya dan tiba-tiba tenang karena tidak melihat ada sebuah kolam renang.

Ia adalah seorang penyihir. Dan kedua orang tuanya telah tiada.

"Apakah... kau... gila?"

Ron menatap Harry dengan tatapan bodohnya yang bisa ia tampilkan.

"Kenapa juga kau tidak melepas benda sialan ini sebelum masuk ke dalam sana?"

.

Mereka telah kembali ke tenda.

Setelah Hermione menghujani Ron dengan jutaan sindiran mengenai kepergian anak berambut merah bodoh itu beberapa hari yang lalu, Harry langsung menceritakan pengalaman ganjilnya pada kedua temannya setelah menghabiskan dua mangkuk bubur yang dibuat Hermione.

"Itu pasti berkat Liontin Slytherin. Horcrux itu mendeteksi bahwa keberadaannya terancam, jadi ia membuat pertahanan," kata Hermione.

"Ia tidak hanya berusaha membunuhku, tapi ia melemparkanku ke dalam sebuah dunia lain?"

"Dia membawamu ke dalam alam pikiranmu sendiri, Harry."

"Tapi... semua itu terasa sangat panjang," kata Harry memprotes.

"Pikiran kita ini menakjubkan. Tidak ada konsep waktu yang berlaku di dalam sana. Semakin kau terlarut di dalamnya, kau akan semakin sulit terbangun."

"Jika tebakanku tidak salah, kau pasti tinggal sebagai orang normal, kan?" Ron ikut bertanya.

"Aku masih memiliki orang tuaku..."

"Sudah kuduga," kata Ron.

"Kau mengumpulkan semua memori yang kau pikir baik untukmu, kadang juga membentuk sendiri memori baru yang tidak kau kenal dan kau tinggal di dalamnya. Itu adalah sebuah kekeliruan. Semakin kau tinggal di dalam sana, kau akan semakin hilang, dan akhirnya kau tidak akan pernah kembali, itu lebih mengerikan daripada kematian. Kau terkurung dalam imajinasimu sendiri selamanya."

"Itukah sebabnya sesuatu di dalam diriku membutuhkan sebuah kejutan? Maksudku, Malfoy benar-benar membantuku keluar dari sana..."

"Tentu saja. Konsep alam mimpi adalah kau haru mati jika ingin bangun, dan satu-satunya orang yang ingin kau pakai sebagai alat untuk membunuhmu adalah Malfoy..."

"Kau bahkan tidak berani membuatku membunuhmu, Harry? Kau sungguh teman yang baik," ejek Ron.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku bahkan tidak mengerti, kan?"

"Itu benar-benar sebuah ironi," kata Ron lagi.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita lupakan hal ini dan mulai menghabisi si Liontin brengsek ini?" Harry menyambar Liontin dan mengangkatnya di tangannya.

.

.

"Oke, Ron, setelah aku membukanya, ingat... langsung kau hancurkan, oke?" Harry berkata sambil memegangi liontin di tanah.

Ron di seberang tampak merana dengan pedang Gryffindor di genggaman tangannya.

"Aku... aku tidak yakin..."

"Ron! Ayo singkirkan benda jahanam ini! Kau bisa! Kenapa kau mengambil pedang itu dari kolam? Itu karena kau lah yang bisa melakukannya!" desak Harry.

Ron tampak lebih merana sekarang. "O... oke... hitungan ke berapa?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

"Setelah hitungan ke tiga. Siap?"

"Tidak."

"Satu... dua... _tiga!_"

_'Tiga_' diucapkan dalam bahasa Parseltongue.

Desisan merayap, hurup 'S' nya melingkar seperti ular liar dan Liontin pun terbuka.

"RON! TUSUK!"

**End Of The Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong>: Setting diambil dari Bab 19; Rusa Betina Perak, saat Harry menemukan pedang Gryffindor di dalam dasar kolam es berkat bantuan Patronus Snape. Saya selalu membayangkan Liontin Slytherin mirip seperti cincin The One Ring-nya Lord Of The Ring. Hanya saja The One Ring tidak pernah melakukan gerakan sedikit-pun sebagai pertahanan. Tapi saat membaca Harry tercekik Liontin itu, saya jadi bersemangat. Adegan fave saya setelah Sectumsempra.

Saya memasukkan unsur Inception disini. Konsep terbangun dari mimpi hanyalah dengan kematian. Dan siapa yang paling mungkin selain Malfoy untuk melakukan hal itu?

Dan mengenai inti ceritanya, sebut saja bahwa saat Horcrux mengambil alih kesadaran Harry, ia membawanya memasuki alam mimpinya yang penuh dengan harapan kosongnya. Bagaimana pun kenyataan itu jauh lebih baik daripada mimpi yang menyesatkan. Disini Harry bergumul dengan kesadarannya yang sebenarnya masih memanggilnya dari luar alam mimpinya dengan keberadaan egonya yang lebih memilih tinggal di dunianya sendri. Mungkin kesadarannyalah yang akhirnya membawa Malfoy masuk ke dalam alam mimpi dan kemudian membawa keluar keutuhan Harry ke dunia nyata.

Mengenai judul, Limbo adalah salah satu istilah yang saya ambil dalam film Inception. Artinya kurang lebih adalah sebuah dunia yang _lebih dalam_ tingkatannya di dalam dunia mimpi seseorang. Orang yang masuk ke dalam dunia ini biasanya sulit untuk dapat keluar lagi bahkan terkadang mustahil terbangun dari mimpi. Dalam teori mimpi (Inception), orang yang masuk ke setidaknya dua tingkat atau lebih dalam dunia mimpi, dia akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk masuk ke dalam Limbo. Biasanya terlemparnya seseorang ke dalam Limbo diakibatkan oleh suatu sebab yang fatal tapi bukan mati dalam tingkatan mimpi sebelumnya (karena mati adalah berarti terbangun ke dunia nyata). Dalam kasus ini saya membuat Harry masuk ke dalam Limbo diakibatkan oleh kemauan atau ego yang bersembunyi di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.

Istilah Limbo yang lain (yang sebenarnya) adalah suau tempat atau_ dunia antara_ bagi orang yang sudah mati atau juga mungkin sedang koma dalam dunia nyata. Dalam bahasa mudahnya, Limbo adalah sebuah dunia sementara bagi jiwa yang menunggu untuk memasuki firdaus atau neraka.

Di dalam Limbo, Harry hidup normal sebagai anak normal, bukan penyihir, dimana ego dalam hati yang paling dalamnya mengambil alih membentuk sebuah dunia imajiner buat kesenangannya sendiri, karena menghindari beban dunia nyata. Menarik rasanya membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Harry jika ia hidup normal sebagai anak biasa.

Di dalam Limbo, Harry tampak semakin menyusut, memperlihatkan bahwa ego-nya mengambil alih untuk menyeretnya semakin dalam. Untunglah kesadarannya memanggil_ subconcious_ Malfoy untuk mencegahnya semakin terlarut dalam Limbo.

Bentuk perlawanan dari kesadarannya adalah dengan munculnya bentuk dunia mimpi yang tidak stabil.

Btw, saya mau merekomendasikan film Inception buat pembaca yang belum pernah menontonnya. Nonton deh, itu film terkeren tahun 2010. Pasti ga bakal nyesel, sekaligus biar pembaca mengerti apa yang saya tulis di cerita ini. :)

Oke, terima kasih buat waktunya, silakan menunggu fik saya selanjutnya :)

Thanx for read and review.


End file.
